


[MF] The One with Byakuran

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: ... it’s at least partially Mukuro’s fault [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flame Active Character(s), M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Male Pregnancy, Mist Mischief, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare





	[MF] The One with Byakuran

He wakes slowly, warm and cozily comfortable and it takes him a moment to realise why; at some point during the night one of his own had carefully removed him from his office chair and tucked both him and themselves into his big bed. (He hates his big bed in Italy; it’s forever cold and uncomfortably oversized, with blankets he could drown in, but with the warm furnace at his back, wrapped around him, he could enjoy it.) There’s a half hard cock poking at him, but the man’s breathing was still the steady pattern of sleep and he contemplates what to do, and wishes for a little Mist to make the sexy option easier. {Kufufufu. Wish granted, little Vongola. It’s always amusing when you decide to be a little selfish, and watching the results of this will be more than reward enough for me.}

He pinches the bridge of his nose and then ignores his Mist’s amusement in favour of confirming what his Mist had changed; it didn’t feel like it had been as simple as lubricating his ass, and his fingers find the tight slit behind his balls, already dripping moisture, and Mukuro had given up on trying to kill him so he would just enjoy things. If it had long-term consequences, he’d just pay Mammon to replicate them on his Mist. {Kufufufu. We wouldn’t mind that, little Vongola.}

He wriggles, parting his legs just enough to get his bedmate’s rapidly hardening cock to line up with the slit - which he assumes will feel very good full if Mukuro wouldn’t mind it being replicated on his own body - and then pushes back and the sensation is enough to get his bedmate to take over, pushing him over onto his front before they’re even properly awake and sliding their cock into him slow and deep and easy, stretching his new hole precisely to its limits and pressing against every sweet spot his Mist had provided him with. {Kufufufu, you’re welcome, little Vongola.}

“Unless you want your Mist to join in, Tsu-kun, tell him to go torture your Hibari-chan.” He makes a noise of complaint, but it’s lost under Mukuro’s response. {Going, going; I don’t want to know if he can still kill me.}

“Please not Tsu-kun, Byakuran; that’s Mama’s name for me, and you’re going to kill my cock if you keep using it. Reborn broke me of any Œdipal tendencies before we relocated to Italy.” Sky Flames warm him through, curling around his flagging libido and coaxing it back to life again.

“Promise I won’t. Can I use Tsunayoshi-chan?” He blushes, and Byakuran coos. “Does Reborn-san know you flush so adorably, sweetheart? He must have tried so hard to break you of it.” He buries his head in the pillow and whines, and Byakuran’s hands stroke his back soothingly. “Up onto your hands and knees, Tsunayoshi-chan, so I can make you really enjoy me fucking you.” He pushes himself up and squeaks at how the shift in angle makes sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine.

Byakuran’s hands grip his hips, and the damn fiend stays still and he clenches and shifts, trying to fuck himself on the deliciously thick, long cock, but something has Byakuran distracted and thoughtful and he’s not sure he wants to know what could have distracted the other Sky while he was cock deep in his slit. “Do you know what your Mist did, sweetheart? And if so, can I make use of it, Tsunayoshi-chan?”

He nods, and Byakuran’s hips jerk, and twitch, and he’s blanketed by him. “So good to me Tsunayoshi-chan.” Byakuran nuzzles behind his ear and hums, and he moans appreciatively. “But we could have even more fun, sweetheart; how daring do you feel?”

“Very - _oh gods, oh gods, there_ \- daring.” Byakuran uncovers him again, sitting back on his haunches, and he whines as the other withdraws most of his cock.

“_Good._” Byakuran’s Flames roll over both of them, and with them the other Sky’s wings and he shrieks as a set unravel from his own shoulders, and Byakuran makes a _very_ pleased noise and slams back into him and fuck, fuck, fuck, that felt far too good, but Byakuran was still shifting and why couldn’t he just fuck him? “Because I’ve always wanted to fuck you whilst wrapped in my wings, Tsunayoshi-chan, and the fact I could coax _your_ body into producing a set too - which I’ll have to teach you to fly with, once I’ve filled up the pretty little pouch Mu-kun gave you.”

The wings get in the way as Byakuran rearranges them, his wings spread across the big bed beneath both of them, and him knelt over Byakuran, and he sighs in relief as he’s refilled, his new wings twitching and spreading wide. “So pretty, Tsuna-chan. Ride me for a little while, sweetheart?” 

He tries, but the wings make things awkward, and the other Sky takes mercy on him, coaxing his wings to fold, and pulling him down against his chest. Byakuran plants his feet on the bed, and thrust up, and his wings wrap around them both, and _oh_. “Gods, _Byakuran_.”

“I know. You’re hot and tight and slick and rippling around my cock, and you’ve got _wings_ , and so pretty wrapped in a feather cocoon with me and all _mine_.” He whines, Byakuran’s cock spearing up into him, short vicious thrusts that bruised his prostate and sent pleasure spiking up his spine. “I’ll take you in the air, next time, Tsuna-chan; mate you for everyone to see and use my Flames to give you a whole brood of eggs to care for.” 

He gasps and screams and cums, wringing tight around Byakuran’s cock, wings trying to flare out, and his partner fucks him through his orgasm and then there’s the spreading warmth of Byakuran’s Sky Flames sinking into him and he melts into an ooze of happy Tsuna on the other man’s chest. Large, warm hands stroke over his back and wings, grooming them and making him _purr_. “You’re going to look so pretty with our child curled in your womb, Tsuna-chan, and then you’re going to enjoy the eggs even more, I think. Imagine constantly being full of shifting weights that rub against all your sweet spots.”

“Byakuran -”

“But that’s for much later, Tsuna-chan. First, I think I need to take you again. Possibly harder, given the way you’re wriggling against me, sweetheart.” He’s rolled back beneath Byakuran, their wings vanishing again so that he can be bent in half and he yelps and moans as the other Sky’s cock slips from slit to ass and it’s driven back in hard and Byakuran laughs as he screams in pleasure. “Fuck, you’re even tighter here, Tsuna-chan.” He clenches even tighter around Byakuran’s cock and the man’s hips jerk.

“Byakuran -“ the other man shifts before he can demand he does, hands pressing against his thighs, folding him even further, and then driving into him over and over again, and he moans in delight. It had felt good in the hole Mukuro had created, but there was nothing that matched a thick cock in his ass and the friction that burnt up the spine and curled in his belly. “- fuck, Byakuran, gods, more, please.”

“With pleasure, sweetheart.” Byakuran picks up the pace, driving in and out of his ass, better at than any of his other partners, and it takes him a moment to realise why; the other Sky had woven his Sky into his own to allow him to ‘read’ how he was responding, and he gives himself over to the man intent on pleasing him. And he does _thoroughly_ please him, dragging another two orgasms from him before the two of them finally collapse into a cuddly heap and Byakuran does something weird that cleans up the mess and pins him to the bed to snuggle ruthlessly. 

“Don’make me go home, Tsuna-chan. Wanna stay here with you.” He nuzzles Byakuran’s hair and hums a sound that he intends to mean that the other Sky can stay and fuck him regularly but that he wants to know why now. He doesn’t get an answer, because there’s already sleepy snoring coming from the man flopped over him. He runs fingers through the white hair, and spreads his senses out into his Flames and watches his body do what Mukuro had primed it to, and falls asleep, tiny Flames cradled within his own.


End file.
